Warp blade
's warp blade]] Warp blades are powerful Nerazim melee weapons. Overview The origins of the warp blade lie on the xel'naga ship the Nerazim departed Aiur in. Gaining access to new knowledge, the Nerazim used the psi-blade as a template to forge an instrument with which to shape their burgeoning psionic ability, and infuse it with Void energy.2015-04-09, Dark Templar Science. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-04-11 Warp blades are more powerful than psi-blades,Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. and react to the user's strength of will, turning centuries of discipline and training into a powerful weapon. Further iterations on its design yielded scythe-like blades, which helped diversify the combat style of the Dark Templar. These shadow scythes are wielded by the Zer'ataiXordiah. 2009-01-08. Vote for Your Favorite StarCraft II Dark Templar. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-01-98. and Matriarch Vorazun,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cutscenes: Spear of Adun (in English). 2015-11-10.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Legacy of the Void, Templar's Return (in English). 2015-11-10.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Legacy of the Void, Salvation (in English). 2015-11-10. while the Lenassa favor "wickedly curved" warp blades.Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2009-01-08. Dark Templar Vote: Decide Which Clan Wins the Battle. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2009-01-08. By comparison, the centurions of the Nerazim Shadow Guard have their warp blades mounted on forearms, similar to psionic blades of Khalai zealots.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). November 10, 2015 Some experimental warp blade emitters are collapsible, allowing a Nerazim to hide the mechanism, though such devices are less durable and powerful than standard warp blades. Warp blades are able to parry psi-blades, and be parried in turn. After the severing of his nerve cords, Hierarch Artanis demonstrated the ability to wield a warp and psi blade in tandem.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Alone. (in English). 2015.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Unlikely Allies. (in English). 2015.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Legacy of the Void, The Infinite Cycle (in English). 2015-11-10.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Entombed. (in English). 2015.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Legacy of the Void, Harbinger of Oblivion (in English). 2015-11-10.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Legacy. (in English). 2015. According to the Daelaam archives, Praetor Fenix was able to wield warp blades when he used them to slay Nerazim terrorists who had taken over a Conclave tower.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Talandar (in English). 2015. Like psionic blades, warp blades also vary in color. While those of the Nerazim are green, those of the centurion shadow guards have a light blue color.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void.'' (Activision Blizzard). PC. War Council interface (in English). 2015-11-10. After the End War, the Nerazim created a weapon named the warp disk, a projectile that utilized similar technological concepts to the warp blade, but was powered by different energies.Zahn, Timothy (November 8, 2016). ''StarCraft: Evolution. Del Rey Books. ISBN 0425284735. Notes |thumb]] *The single-blade design was originally intended for Zeratul's character only, but due to time constraints, the same unit design was used for all dark templar in StarCraft: Brood War.2008-05-02. BlizzCast: Taking You Deeper into the World of Blizzard: Episode I. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-01-10. *Vindictus has been depicted using similar weapons in concept art.Didier, Samwise. The Art of StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm (hardcover). Blizzard Entertainment, March 12, 2013. References Category:Protoss Weapons Category:Nerazim Technology